


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by CorruptedSteven21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSteven21/pseuds/CorruptedSteven21
Summary: (Steven Universe Future Spoliers)Steven unable to handle the stress and with the risk of Pink Steven hurting someone Steven seeks out help. When he meets a mysterious person calling himself Phantom, a desperate Steven makes a deal with the man but after breaking his contract the Gem he loves is now becomes Phantom's puppet. It's up to Steven and the others to save her and get his name off the contract before he looses himself too.
Relationships: (Hinted) Connie Maheswaran/Pearl, Jasper/Greg Universe, Lars Barriga/Emerald, Peridot/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The Stress of The Job

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this so people understand where the context for this is. This is more for people that aren't Natewantstobattle fans but wanna enjoy the Fic for what it is. 
> 
> This fic is based off the Music Video for the Song "Phantom" by natewantstobattle. The actor that plays the wannabe magician is Zach Callison AKA Steven Universe himself. 
> 
> I have always made this joke that Steven sold his soul to him.  
> This is a new interpretation of my old idea mixing it now with future. 
> 
> So with that out the way onto the fic!

It was another day in Beach City, another job for Steven to deal with. More trouble, more work, more and more Steven felt himself on the edge of that pink glow overcoming him. He had issues, he could admit that to himself but he still didn't have the courage to admit it to others. But he knew deep down they were slowly discovering his secret, especially Peridot. 

He was done for that day, having Onion sneek Ronaldo into Lil Homeworld was too much chaos amongst the confused gems. But after we nearly snapped hard at him for trying to kidnap a gem for evidence and sending Ronaldo flying back hard into a wall. He knew he finally needed some help. 

He lay on the top of his car, trying hard to think. He felt the cool breeze hitting his face as he stared up at the stars. He thought about how to handle it. Who would he talk to first. Pearl? She would freak out. Garnet? She would help but then drag Pearl into it. Amethyst? She already experienced Pink Steven's power she would be the best. Then he kept thinking when he heard a voice call to him. He sat up and looked down to see Peridot stood there staring up at him.  
"Steven.. I heard about what happened in Lil Homeworld.. Are you okay?" She asked with a worried look on his face. Steven sighed as he got off the roof standing in front of her.  
"How did you find me? I was just trying to have time alone??" He was upset and he knew she could tell.  
"You brought me here once remeber? I used lion to get here.." She looked away from him, nervous a little.  
"Peri... Listen.. I.." He didn't know how to explain it, he was scared of what she will think of him. "I.. panicked.. I didn't mean to hurt him.." He was looking down at the smaller gem seeing the expression oh her face change as she looked at him.  
"Oh Steven.. I.. I never seen you snap like that before.. you.. you.. like you was turning pink.." She was starting to tear up a little as she spoke. Steven felt his heart ache as he saw the tears. He reached to her face cupping it softly as he wiped the falling tear away with his thumb.  
"I never wanted you to see that Peri... I just... I have been so stressed.. I took it out at Ronaldo!!" He finally admitted, even if it was a small confession it was a start.  
"Steven.. you know you can alway ask me and the others for help.. You destroyed the building! Shocked you didn't kill him!!" She started to yell getting angry at him, Steven gulped as he watched her.  
"I.. I... know..." He looked away from her feeling guilty about it all, he knew she was right.. it wasn't like when he snapped during the fight with Jasper. She was made to handle a fight, but Ronaldo was a human. If it wasn't for his healing spit it would have been ten times worse.  
"You know I love you Steven.. but.. today was too far... I might not still understand humans but I know humans are weaker than gems.." She got closer to his standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around Steven's neck. Steven was surprised but blushes a little as he placed his hands on her waist.  
"I need help Peri.. and I will find it I promise.. I don't want to hurt anyone else.. what if I hurt Connie next or I crack someones Gem!" He started to worry picturing all the worse possibilities in his head. Peri just hushed him.  
"Shh.. Steven.. I don't want you to worry like this.. It might make you worse.." She cuddled to him a little as she spoke.  
Steven just kept holding the smaller gem close as he went quiet.  
She got closer leaning in to kiss him. Steven was shocked but softly kissed her back, lifting her up a little to help with the awkward positioning. 

They stayed like that for a while slowly deepening the kiss as the time past by. The teen felt much better now he had her with him like this. When they pulled away they were both blushing. Steven looked around noticing that her transportation was gone.  
"Lion! Lion!" He shouted moving away from Peridot. "Crap... Well.. Peri My Green Bean.. looks like you will have to take a ride with me back.." He blushes more, even if they had been dating for 3 years he still got quite embarrassed. Peridot blushed too and looked at the car.  
"Listen Steven I really don't know.. last time I got in this contraption with you we.. you know.." She covered her face not wanting to say the word as Steven freaked out at the mention of their acts.  
"No no no! We aren't doing that again! Just a ride back to Lil Homeworld!" He said quickly trying to fix the awkwardness of the situation.  
"I will go back to the beach house with you Steven.. You need someone there for you that aren't gonna get on your case about what happened!" She huffed a little as she started to get into the car. Steven still blushed madly at the idea of having his girlfriend at his house but agreed for the sake of his sanity. 

Steven drove them back, it was quite a awkward drive for the both of them. The teen knew the Gem was upset with him. With all the work the gems had done and know would have to do to fix the damage. But suddenly the slience was broken but her.  
"Ya know.. Steven.. Lapis was kinda happy you beat him up.. I mean not as bad as you did but.. he been trying to ask her out lately thinking there was a 'breeding program' and he knew we were together.." Peridot chuckled a little as she spoke, remebering the look on her best friends face when she saw it was Ronaldo that got beat.  
"I'm not proud of what I did Peridot.. I know he wouldn't of hurt anymore he is just getting pictures for his blog.." Steven said regretting his actions. Peridot just sighed as she adjusted her glasses.  
"I know you are expecting a telling off from the other gems... But I also know that you are a good man.. You proved that to me so many times!" She smiled a little at him just to get nothing in return back. "Just know I'm not angry.. I'm annoyed.. But not angry.." She felt slient once more as Steven parked up.  
"Lets just head home.. I promise tomorrow I will try to make a difference..." Steven sighed as he got out with her and headed to the beach house. All he could think about was the reaction from the others..


	2. I'm Exactly What You Need

It was finally morning. Steven just lay in bed, he was unable to sleep that whole night as the thoughts of everything plagued his mind. He sat up to see Peridot next to him still resting in one of his old light blue shirts. A tradition for her when she came over to stay.   
He got up trying his best not to wake her. He just got changed into his normal clothes, gave her a kiss on her gem and left. There was no gems around to stop him. No Pearl asking him how he slept or worrying about him. No Garnet sat on the couch waiting to say good morning or petting Cat Steven. No Amethyst stuffing her face on food asking if he wanted some. It was too quiet for his liking, even if he hated being babied he was missing it right then in that moment. 

He knew he needed the help but didn't know where to look for it. He already knew the other gems were out of the question, he didn't want to explain it to a Human and the Diamonds would baby him worse than the crystal gems do. He was stuck not having no idea what to do. 

He just walked around Beach City trying to come up with a solution when he heard something call his name. He froze as he looked behind him to the bench on the Broadwalk.   
There was a man sat there. His skin almost pure white, his eyes red with dark circles looking sunken in, his hair neat but deep black. His clothing being so formal, red shirt, with black tie, vest, pants and shoes. Tattoos covering his arms and a cane in his hand with a strange gem like object at the top of it. The man smiling at him trying to be as friendly as possible.   
"How? How do you know my name?" Steven asked as ge turned to him. The man stood up with the help of his cane, he got closer to the teen with a small smirk on his face.   
"I'm sure pretty much everyone has heard of Steven Universe. The savoir of the galaxy." He said. Steven was cautious, after what kept happening to him before he couldn't trust him.   
"Stay away!" Steven warned as he was ready to summon his shield if needed. The man looked at him with a confused expression.   
"I see you are troubled. I can help you with that. The name's Phantom. I'm a sort of fix it up guy. Deal with many humans with issues or wishes they want. You don't need to be threated by my presence." He said in a calming manner trying to stop the teen from attacking him. Steven still didn't believe him, after what happened with BlueBird he couldn't just open up like that again.   
"What do you want Phantom?? I can already tell something is off about you! I don't need your help!" Steven yelled trying not to turn pink at the same time. Phantom just rolled his eyes and stepped forward to him.   
"I can help you with these issues, I already can see you want you hurt me but you are fighting that feeling. I can help you stop this feeling you have. Come with me and I will explain it!" Phantom smiled still a soft claming one as he started to walk. Steven couldn't help it and started to follow him just hoping it wasn't a trap. 

As they walked many thing were bothering Steven about this new face. He already knew he wasn't from Beach City. So where did he come from? How did he know what Steven was feeling and thinking? Does he know about gem culture? Is he a gem himself? Maybe a hybrid like him?   
"Wait Phantom!" He yelled walked side by side with him. "What are you planning?"  
Phantom looked at him with a small smirk.   
"To help you to put on a show." He said slowly down a little. Steven looked at him confused by what he said.   
"What does that mean?" Steven growled at little wanting answers.  
"Well Steven you are worried that you will hurt someone you care right? I can help you supress that side of you in a way that will seem natural." He explained. "It's just a small deal really you get to live a happy ever you wanted."  
"What do you get out of it?" Steven questioned, still not trusting him.  
"What makes you think I want anything in return? You saved Earth, doesn't that owe me giving you a favor?" Phantom said. Steven stopped walking shaking his head. Phantom soon stopped too staring at him.  
"No! Don't feel like you owe me a favor for what I did! I was doing what was right. Listen the offer is nice but I can't accept it.." Steven started to walk away with that, Phantom watching him.   
"Kid! I get what you are saying.. I'm not what you want, but I'm exactly what you need!" He said as Steven just kept walking away not even acknowledging him. "You will be back! I just know it!" He yelled once more as he walked away in the opposite direction. 

Steven didn't know what to think of this. He knew he needed the help but also didn't know if he could have trusted the stranger. He needed to think about this but part of him already had it's might made up on what he wanted...


	3. A Good Talking To

With all that just happened Steven knew he needed the help, he wasn't going to stay he didn't but.. It was tempting him he didn't know why but he knew he wanted to give it a try. He just tried to get the thought out of his head and went to grab some food. 

He went over to Lars' shop needed something sweet to take the bitter taste out of his mouth. He walked in to see Lars talking to someone behind the counter, a tall green gem. He just shrugged it off and walked over to them.   
"Hey Lars!" He yelled enough to grab his attention. The pink man turned to see his friend there.   
"Oh hey Steven! Man.. You looked stressed today" He said with a small worried tone. Steven just sighed a little not wanting to answer it.  
"Hey is it about what you did to Ronaldo yesterday??" Lars asked as the gem from behind him moved away a bit.   
"Does everyone know about that???" He yelled feeling ghe pressure returning to him. He didn't need this especially not the people of Beach City knowing.   
"He posted it all over his blog and then came in here talking all about it.." Lars sighed a bit seeing how stressed the teen was getting from it.   
"If you ask me it was the creepy human's fault anyway! Well from what the off colours told us anyway!" The gem finally spoke. Steven looked at her ans slowly started to remeber just who she was.   
"E-Emerald??" Steven stuttered, shocked that the gem that once tried to kill Lars and the off colours was now in his cake shop helping him.   
"Yes it is I, Emerald! Don't be so shocked Steven. I came to be with Lars on Earth!" She stated. Steven just pointed at Lars then at her with a shocked expression.   
"We got pretty close while she was trying to kill us. Think of it like the handsome space pirate that whooed the sexy villainess!" Lars said sounding proud of it.   
"So now I live here on Earth with him since the armies were disbanded!" Emerald huffed a little as she spoke.   
"Anyway.. Steven.. You know how Ronaldo gets.. just ignore him.." Lars said trying to help the situation but feeling he would just make it worse.   
"I am fine! Okay! It's just.. He will make me look bad! I don't need that!" Steven groans not wanting to speak about the real issues. "Just give me the usual please.."  
Lars sent Emerald to start to pack it up for him as he watched how upset Steven was getting.   
"Steven I can tell something is up with you.. If you need help.." He was interrupted.   
"I'm fine I said!!" Steven yelled as the pink glow started to returned which caused Lars to back away remebering how Ronaldo had described how Steven was in the attack. Steven realised and freaked out a bit. Lars was right he needed the help. He calmed turning back to normal as he looked down.   
"I'm sorry.." He said knowing how close he could have been to hurting his friend.   
"Steven.. it's okay.. I shouldn't have pushed you..." Lars said as he gave Steven the cake and took the money from him. The teen just left without saying anything. 

He just headed back to the Beach house to eat. Knowing Peridot wouls be awake by know and wondering where he went to. He started to think more about it, what Phantom had said to him, his reaction with Lars. Maybe he does need it. But like everything else he just pushed it to the back of his mind as he walked in greeted by Peridot on her tablet on his couch, still in his light blue shirt.   
She looked over to him not seeming too surprised by it.   
"Oh hey Steven you're back." She said staying where she was. Steven went over to her putting the food down on the coffee table and sitting down next to her.   
"Hey... Sorry about leaving without waking you.." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a little at that and went back to her tablet.   
"Oh.. No don't worry.. I thought you went out for fresh air anyway." She said still looking at the tablet. Steven sighed a little still knowing there is no sign of the other gems.   
"I haven't seen the others... have you?"He asked the smaller gem. She finally looked at him again.  
"They were checking out the damage at Lil Homeworld. Well that is what Lapis told me anyway." She answered, staying quiet herself. Steven was confused usually she would help with that stuff but not this time. He just cuddled her softly feeling he needed it.  
"Peridot.." He said, his face buried in her hair.   
"You okay?" She was a bit worried by the way he was asking. Steven knew he should tell her, about him turning Pink and nealy hurting Lars but he couldn't. He just stayed there being quiet about everything.   
"I think.. There is something I need to do..." He sighed as he let her go. He didn't want to take this offer but if it was the help he needed. It was his only chance. He got back up and started to head out again. "I'll be back dear.. make sure Amethyst doesn't eat my cake while I'm gone!" He said as he walked out the door.  
She just waved at him as she was back to focusing on the tablet.

He needed to find him again. He needed Phantom's help. Finally he found a strange door he never seen before. He took a deep breath as he opened it, walking inside into a a red dull room. It was like entering a old temple but more human like. He looked around till he saw the room.  
Phantom was sat at a table looking as if he was waiting for him. Steven just walked in when the man signalled for him to sit down. The teen did as he said.   
Phantom looked at him as he slide feather quill in ink to his side of the table.   
Steven looked at it, knowing it was wrong for him to be there but knowing he needed this.   
"A contract?" Steven asked the man in front of him.   
"Well it's a legal thing you know part of the deal I do." He smiled at him. Steven took another deep breath.   
"So you're saying if I sign this.. I could finally not worry about hurting anyone anymore?" He asked still nervous about all of this.   
"Kid, If you sign. You can finally have a stress free life." He answered as he rolled out the contract.   
Steven took the pen and started to sign it. Even with the strange remarked the man sais about what he wanted on it.   
"Now Steven there is one rule you must follow. Never tell anyone about this. About me, about the contract. Nothing. If you break it there will be consequences!" He said with a more serious tone. Steven understood as he finished signing it.   
"Now go out there. Enjoy the life you have kid!" He ordered with a smile on his face.   
Steven got up feeling a strange effect over him like his anger and stress was being sucked out of him. He felt like when he was a kid again before everything that happened. He rushed out the room not even taking a second look at the man. He just wanted to get home and enjoy this new him.


	4. A Brand New Steven

It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. All the built up anger he once felt was gone replaced with a happiness he didn't have since he was a kid. He rushed back to the Beach House needing to show his girlfriend the new him.

When he got there he burst through the door. Peridot looked over shocked by the bang of the door opening.   
"Peridot!!" He smiles as he rushes over to her.   
"Ah! Steven???" She was confused as he picked her up and swung her around with his gleeful cheer.   
"Oh Peridot! Did I ever tell you how great you looked in my shirt??" He smiles as he hugs her.   
"What has gotten into you?? Early you was sad now you are very happy!" She was trying her best to figure it out as she hugged him back.   
"I just needed time to think that is all! It worked!!" Steven lied. Peridot still wasn't too sure but went with it anyway.   
Steven then kissed her. It took her by surprised but she wasn't complaining, it wasn't like his kisses before it was more happy and energetic. She couldn't help but join in with it. But the fun caused them to fall onto the couch together.   
"Ah Steven watch my tablet!" She called out between kisses. 

\-------

Later the gems returned ready to discuss what had happened at Lil Homeworld.  
"We sure about this?? I mean Steven must have had a reason to even do it!" Pearl protested.   
"You saw what he can do Pearl, if this new power is hurting people we need to talk to him about this!" Garnet explained.   
"Aww but when me and Steven did it with slowed down time and it was so cool!!" Amethyst said.  
The gems walked into the living room from the wrap pad to see the sight of Steven's clothes thrown around the room followed by a loud scream from Pearl as she looked at the couch. Steven was lay there with Peridot out bare for the gems to see. He woke from his nap to see Pearl stood over the two in shock. He quickly grabbed his jacket and covered himself, Peridot was luckily still in Steven's shirt.   
"STEVEN!!!!" Pearl screamed still in shock from what she saw.   
"Ah! I wasn't expecting you guys would be back so soon!" He was blushing madly yet still felt quite calm about the situation.   
"Duuuuuudddddeeee we sit on there.." Amethyst was staring at the couple. The noises finally woke up Peridot too which caused her to scream. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom locking herself within it.   
"I did warn them we might have been on this timeline." Garnet said as she started to give Steven his clothes.   
Steven started to put them while keeping himself covered.   
"Oh my stars... Steven I.." Pearl didn't even know what to say to it.   
"Hey! Come on I can't help it! We was going to move to the bed but.." He was interrupted.   
"I don't want to know!!!" Pearl freaked out at it. Amethyst had gone to see how Peridot was doing while Garnet and Pearl stayed with Steven.   
"Steven.. we know about what happened at Lil Homeworld. We feel we need to talk about this.. with a human involved.." Garnet said to him being the only one able to speak properly at that moment.   
"Oh yes! Don't worry I was going to go apologise to Ronaldo about it later and I can do whatever I need to help fix the damage!" Steven was calm about it, he knew if he didn't have whatever Phantom had done to him he wouldn't be handling this moment too well.  
"Wait really?" Pearl finally spoke she was surprised, no outburst just a calm answer from the teen. Steven nodded as he got up now dressed.   
"Steven.. we.." Pearl was nervous a little.   
"What expecting me to get angry or stressed?" Steven asked to just get a nod in response. "Don't worry I'll sort it out okay." He smiled at them as he goes to check on Peridot and Amethyst.   
"Something is wrong..." Pearl said to Garnet. The fusion agreed with her as she looked at the teen.   
"Steven isn't himself. Something is not right about all this.." Garnet kept watching him.   
"What do we do??" Pearl was panicking, even thought she wouldn't want another outburst she could tell how uncanny it was.   
"We wait.. That's all we can do for now." Garnet comforted Pearl a little as she tried to come up with a plan.


	5. The Confession

It been a while since Steven had done the deal. He felt great and didn't want to give it up anytime soon.  
He was helping out fixing the damaged he caused in Lil Homeworld like he promised to. Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth were helping too at first everything seemed fine but something was just too off about Steven for it to bother Lapis. She kept watching how he would interact with the others. She wanted to say something but when she noticed how Steven's happiness was rubbing off on Peridot she felt saying something might ruin it. She had noticed they were drifting apart bit by bit due to Steven closing himself off with the outburst but now he was all over her being flirty. Nothing like him a week ago.  
She was broke out of thought by Steven himself calling her over for some help. She went over to him taking note of his actions.  
"Hey Steven you needed something?" She asked trying to act like nothing was bothering her.  
Steven smiled at her as he looked over at the building.  
"We need help carrying some supplies to the roof." He explained. She nodded and went over. She noticed he had followed her, she couldn't handle it anymore it was too freaky for her liking.  
"Right Steven! I need to know what is going on with you! Like you are acting strange.. it's too creepy!" She finally admitted unable to keep it in anymore.  
Steven looked at her confused trying to play it off.  
"Nothing! Everything is just fine!" He said as he goes to pick something up. She growls a little at that.  
"Steven! I know you are hiding something just.. tell me already!" She yelled getting annoyed at the way he was acting. Steven just covered his mouth trying his best not to tell her about Phantom and the Contract.  
"Steven please! I can't handle this especially if this leads to Peridot getting hurt! She is much happier but! You just seem so fake about it!" She was trying to stay calm but knew she couldn't.

Steven just tried to run from her when he tripped. He looked to see a water hand grabbing his ankle. Lapis got closer to the teen looking annoyed at him.  
"You are going to tell me what is going on. Okay?" She grabbed at his hands trying to move them away from his mouth. Suddenly she was knocked back by a bubble Steven formed around himself. She tried to get up as she watched Peridot and Bismuth rush to them.  
"Lapis what are you trying to do???" Bismuth asked as she help the blue gem up. Steven took his bubble down as Peridot hugged him.  
Lapis started to charge at Steven using her wings to boost her.  
Steven freaked out putting a shield up to protect him and the smaller gem.  
"Lapis I.. I can't tell you!" Steven said not looking for a fight with her. That just made her even angrier.  
"Why?? Just tell us! I know this isn't you!" She stopped in front of his shield staring at him.  
"Steven?" Peridot said backing away confused by this. Steven was at his breaking point. He couldn't tell them. He wasn't even told the risk if he broke the contract. He just tried to stay quiet bringing his guard down for Lapis to get a hit on him. He fell, that gave Lapis a advantage as she put her foot on his chest to pin him down.  
"Tell us!" She wasn't ready to give up.  
"I can't!!" Steven cried out getting scared by all this.  
"Steven.. wha.." Peridot was getting upset seeing her best friend attack her boyfriend. 

Steven started to tear up. He knew he had to, if he didn't who know what Lapis would do to him.  
"I... I... Made a deal to make me happy okay!!" He did it.. He said it. He broke the contract. He could feel the anger return as he turned pink. He grabbed Lapis' leg and pulled hard bringing her down to the floor and he got on top of her.  
"You happy now?? Hey! This what you wanted!!" He screamed as he got ready to punch her when he heard a broken scream. He looked over to see Peridot to drop to the ground. He stopped what he was doing and rushed over to her.  
"Peridot!" He panicked as he got to her. He watched as her form started to glitch out causing her to scream. The first thing he checked was her gem. It wasn't cracked. Then she floated up her body twisted like a puppet. Steven backed away as he watched his girlfriend opened her eyes and stared at him.  
"Peridot!" Lapis yelled as she ran over. The both watched her as she move in a robotic way.  
"Oh Steven.. I should have know you would break the rule." Her voice was distorted as if two voices were coming out of her.  
"Phantom?? No this wasn't part of the deal!" He yelled looking around for him. Lapis looked at him confused but worried for her friend.  
"You should read the fine print kid. Now your lil girlfriend is under my control till my work is completed." Peridot said with a twisted smile on her face.  
"No! You can't do this you creep!" He yelled ready for a fight.  
"Steven.. you.." Lapis kept staring at her.  
"Goodbye Steven Universe!" Peridot said as ran away from them. Steven tried to go after her when he was stopped by Lapis.  
"Let me go I need to save her!!" Steven yelled trying to get of her grasp.  
"No! You did this to her!! I'm going to save her!!" Lapis yelled.  
"Yes.. It was my fault... I just wanted everything to be fine.. now i made it worse..." Steven started to cry. He didn't know this would happen. He needed to save her but how.  
Lapis sighed as she let go of him.  
"Whatever you did! We need to fix okay! We have to get her back!" Lapis said.  
"We.. need to talk to the others.." Steven sighed, not wanting to get them involved.  
"You bet you do! Whatever this is we just lost Peridot because of it!!" Bismuth yelled as she grabbed Steven. She carried him as her and Lapis went to the wrap pad.  
Steven was dreading all this. He knew he screwed up now he lost the one he loves to it.


End file.
